


But None Like You

by naegiriko



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: Domestic bliss in Freeside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote for the fallout kinkmeme (rest in peace) in 2015 when i was just getting confident as a writer. enjoy the NPC husbands

Running a shop in Freeside isn't as easy as it may seem. It's an actual hellhole. Junkies scramble in begging for handouts, and it seems everyday some assfuck tries to break in. In short, both Mick and Ralph end their days, weeks, and months with sore backs and enough stress to kill a Brahmin. The only thing that really gets them through is the slight impression that they're doing good for Freeside and making decent money while they're at it--and each other. 

"Did you get the chlorine in to the Ultra-Luxe today, Ralph? And you've got to get that holotape to the Garetts by next Tuesday, they sent a crier after me today," says Mick, closing up his weapons stock in the back. He wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his checkered shirt.

"'Course. I know what I'm doing, babe." It's the end of the day, and instead of winding down, the city's just getting started making problems. The sky is painted a purply grey outside the boarded upstairs window.

With a yawn, Mick stretches languidly and begins to unbutton his shirt. Ralph is already laid out in his boxers with a cigarette and a book on Pre-War economics. 

"Do you think I'm starting to go grey?" asks Mick. His eyes don't leave the cracked mirror, but Ralph's glance moves all across his body. 

"You're only forty," he takes another drag, "and it wouldn't be so bad if you were. It'd be classy. You'd look like a sexier version of Mr. House."

Mick chuckles and takes his spot at the left of the bed, which has been his place, next to Ralph, night after night for as long as he wants to remember. Stress plagues his mind until Ralph weaves a hand through his not yet greying hair, and then to his aching back. He places kisses his neck to his belly and then some more on his cheek when he starts to knead the muscles of his shoulders. 

It is rare, Mick thinks, to get this much attention. Both of them are wordless and touchless in their love at most times. Their fifteen years has been marked more by a solid companionship and trust than affectionate back rubs and shy kisses. Ralph pushes Mick's face up into a steady kiss and only breaks it for air. 

"Goodnight," he breathes. He folds himself comfortably around Mick, close and tight enough for him to feel safe. "Don't worry about tomorrow. I've got it all." 

This is what they have, every night--warmth in a sliver of the Mojave Wasteland.


	2. Chapter 2

“When the fuck are you going to be done with that?” Ralph pleads. It's far past closing time, almost midnight, and Mick is running through a double-check on inventory. Ralph regrets being the irresponsible one of the two. It's been the most stupidly stressful week of his life and he's completely on the edge—and horny as fuck. Mick's one week run for supplies has seriously upped his sex drive.

“Can you just calm down,” he turns around, “for one s--” And Mick's brain begins to short circuit. Ralph looks good spread out waiting for him like that. Like, really fucking good. He's half clothed, sure, but his dark hair looks so soft and he knows how fucking great it'll feel to tug on it and hear him whine, and how his tan stomach has a serious lack of scratches. Seeing him so hot and bothered makes him think of when they first met outside of Vault City, when they were really fucking cool. They would kiss and fuck whenever they could—sticky with sweat after a hard fight, turned on by each other's gentle hands when they bandaged themselves up—it didn't matter. They were young, and they were in love.

“Fuck this,” Mick scrambles over to his partner, who's already half-hard with the thought of him, and pins him down. He's tired, and wants it quick and rough. 

“Yes! Finally,” Ralph says with a laugh. He's cut off from his victory screech with a messy kiss, and moans into Mick's mouth when he feels him bite down on his lip. Mick's hands run all across his body, from his belly to his hips, and then to the vulnerable skin of his thigh, where he leaves scratches and kisses. Both of them are panting already, and the breathy sounds Ralph lets out when Mick brushes his dick make the need unbearable. Ralph pulls Mick's tight shirt over his head and the little wiggle Mick does to get loose makes him laugh. 

“You're killing me,” he breathes, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Ralph's neck, “it's been way to long since we've done anything. And I thought you were the horny one.” His hands grip Ralph's cock through his boxers and feels the ache in his own. He takes Ralph in his calloused hands and starts a steady rhythm on his cock, brushing his thumb over the tip. 

“Fuck!” Ralph whines. “Fuck, Mick.” He fumbles with Mick's zipper and reaches confidently into his pants—the boldness reminds him of their first time. If Ralph hadn't made a move, they'd have only been best friends until they died.

It only takes a few more strokes until both of them come. Mick grips Ralph's hips as tight as he can, definitely leaving a mark, and Ralph has his face buried in Mick's shoulder. They fall back in bed, sated and relieved. 

“Next time you make a run for inventory, bring me,” Ralph says. “Or maybe don't. I think the wait made it better.”

“No, I'd much rather take you with me. It's too lonely without someone constantly asking if my back hurts.”

“OK, that's definitely a recent development. Dr. Usanagi just brought that up, I'm just checking to make sure you're okay.”

Mick gives an Ralph's silky hair an affectionate ruffle and pulls him in tight. “I'm most certainly bringing you with me next time. Don't worry.”


End file.
